16 października 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 10.00 "Dynastia" - odc. 105 serialu USA 11.30 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła - melioracja gruntów rolnych 12.30 Teatr TV - "Antygona" 13.45 Sztuka szczęścia 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski - Nauka demokracji - edukacja ekologiczna czy istnieje? 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: "Trzy, cztery... start" - program o tematyce sportowej 16.25 "Wychowawca" - serial USA 16.50 SPORT: mecz piłkarski Polska - Irlandia z cyklu eliminacje do Mistrzostw Europy, w przerwie, około 17.45 Teleexpress 19.15 Dobranoc "Opowieści Wełniaczka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" - powtórzenie odc. 105 serialu USA 21.00 ABC ekonomii - GATT 21.05 Inne kino: polskie filmy animowane 22.00 Studio wyborcze 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Przesłanie Herberta - wiersze 23.20 BBC - World Service 23.50 Jutro w programie TP2 7.20 Panorama 7.30 Rano 8.10 "Ulisses 31" - serial USA 8.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.00 "W labiryncie" - odc. filmu TVP 10.00 CNN - Head1ine News 10.10 J. niemiecki 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Powitanie 17.00 Ekostres 17.30 "M.A.S.H." - odc. serialu komediowego USA 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Lokalny program wyborczy 19.00 Pekińskie ABC - film dok. 19.30 J. angielski 20.00 Reduta 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 "Twarzą w twarz" - cz. 2 filmu fab. prod. szwedzkiej 23.10 Telewizja nocą 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 14.00 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego ,,CNN" 16.00 ,,Bolek i Lolek" - film dla dzieci 16.15 Studio Regionalne 16.30 ,,Lalki jak z bajki" - reportaż Czesławy Sikory 16.40 ,,Bliżej prawa" - magazyn pod. red. Ewy Kozik 17.10 ,,Recital akordeonowy Aleksandra Sewriukowa" 17.40 Studio Regionalne 17.50 ,,Piosenki na jesień" (2) 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Z serii Family Classic - ,,Zamiana" - film fab. 19.10 Studio Regionalne 19.25 Obrazki z Dolnej Saksonii - ,,Ujście Łaby" - reportaż Adama Wajdy 3sat 14.30 Nasz piękny kraj 16.00 Die Brueder Schrammel 16.50 Ludowe tańce świata - Portugalia 17.20 Mini Ziss - program dla dzieci 17.30 Wickie - ser. 18.00 Obrazki ze Szwajcarii 19.30 Jakob hlnter der blauen Tuer - spektakl teatralny 21.00 Quiz historyczny 21.45 Magazyn kulturalny 21.51 Sport 22.00 Zeit Im Bild 22.25 Spitting Image Special - serial satyryczny 22.50 Demokratie auf dem Schneidentisch FilmNet 7.00 The Incredible Journey 9.00 If It's Tuesday... - kom. 11.00 Teresa Venerdi - kom. wł. 13.00 Best of the Best 15.00 Crimes and Misdemeanours 17.00 Field of Honour 19.00 Honey, I Shrunk the Kids - kom. 20.45 Captain Newman, MD - kom. 23.00 Night Club Special 1.00 The Beast of War 3.00 Memories of Me 5.00 Death Before Dishonour RTL Plus 9.00 Wettlauf mit dem Tod - ser. 9.45 Reich und Schoen - ser. 10.10 Der Engel kehrt zurueck - ser. 11.00 Show-laden 11.30 Die wilde Rose - ser. 12.10 Ihr Auftritt Al Muny - ser. 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Der Hammer - ser. 13.30 Klan z Kalifornii - ser. 14.20 Historia Springfieldów - ser. 15.05 Der Clan der Woelfe - ser. 15.50 Chips - ser. 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss - quiz 18.00 Die wilde Rose - ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 Zurueck in die Vergageheit - ser. 20.15 Melodie ludowe 21.15 Piosenki dla wesołych ludzi 22.10 Stern TV 22.50 Veiber von Sinnen - show 23.25 Benny Hill Show 23.50 Aktualności 24.00 Djangos blutiges Spur - western włoski 1.30 Werwolf - ser. Pro 7 7.40 Trick 7 - ser. rys. 8.25 Das Geheimnis der Delphine - ser. 9.20 Das Haus am Eaton Place - ser. 10.15 Tausend Meilen Staub - ser. 11.05 Chaos hoch zehn - ser. 11.30 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago - ser. 11.55 Tennis. Schlaeger und Kanoen - ser. 12.50 Hallo. mr Twen - muz. film ang. 14.40 Trick 7 - ser. rys. 15.30 Mister Ed - ser. 16.35 Chaos hoch zehn - ser. 18.00 Trick 7 - ser. rys. 19.50 Rund um Hollywood - mag. 20.15 Zeit der Zaertlichkeit - film fab. USA 22.45 Spenser - ser. 23.40 Ein ungleiches Paer - ang. film fab. 1.40 Wiadomości 1.50 Der Nachtfalke - ser. 2.50 Alraune - film fab. RFN ScreenSport 7.00 Eurobics 7.30 PRO Superbike 8.00 Hiszpańskie gole 8.30 Golf 9.30 Eurobics 10.00 Kręgle 11.00 Bilard 13.00 Go - mag. sportów motorowych 14.00 Golf 15.00 Motocross 16.00 Boks 17.00 Supercross w Las Vegas 18.00 Football amerykański 19.00 Amerykański futbol - liga niemiecka 20.00 Golf 21.00 Formuła 3000 - mistrzostwa Japonii 21.30 Rugby - Puchar Świata (podsumowanie dnia) 22.30 Baseball Sky One 6.00 The DJ Kat Show 8.40 Mrs Pepperpot 8.55 Playbout 9.10 Kreskówki 9.30 Pan Ed 10.00 Lucy Show 10.30 The Young Doctors 11.00 Zuchwaly i piękny 11.30 Młody i niecierpliwy 12.30 Barnaby Jones 13.30 Inny świat 14.20 Santa Barbara 14.45 Żona tygodnia 15.15 The Brady Bunch 15.45 The DJ Kat Show 17.00 Diffrent Strokes 17.30 Bewitched 18.00 Węzeł rodzinny 18.30 Sprzedaż stulecia 19.00 Love at First Sight 19.30 Candid Camera 20.00 Something is Out There 22.00 Love at First Sight 22.30 Night Court 23.00 Mike Hammer 24.00 Teletekst